The Children of the Village
by WolfDiva
Summary: There are people we forget. People who we need to complete a story. Four drabbles into the mind of the girl with the red cape, Greta, Elsie and Sasha. Enjoy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Summary: Well, these are the POVs of some people we have forgotten in this fandom. The girl with the cape, Greta, Elsie, and Sasha. These are just rants in their POV.

The Children of the Village

_Why? Oh Why?_

Why am I the odd one out? Even _Greta_ thinks I'm odd! Ma thinks that red cloak she made for me is cute, it isn't. I stick out like a sore thumb when I wear it. Wee Elsie doesn't think I'm odd, thank goodness! What would we do if she was one of the missing girls!

I know I shouldn't worry, I'm not missing. Yet. The missing girls were my friends, the others don't want to hang around me anymore. I hate that. What did _I_ do? Nothing, that's what! All I ever did was wear my red riding cloak! It's silly, silly that I'm odd.

Oh? What's that? Ma needs rose hips for tea? It appears grandpa needs his daily tea, oh well. Into the forest I go! It's always so peaceful there, I love it. I would love it more if it wasn't for that wolf. It always howls at night.

It may be me, but it seems very dark here. I've been here before, through this small canyon. Ma always sends me through here to the rose hip bush. The bush here always blooms. Ouch! Pricked myself, clumsy old me.

Hey! What's that? No! No! Not that wolf! I better get home fast! So near! It's gaining. Ah!

_I'm Not a Coward!_

They think I'm scared of my own shadow. Ha! I'm not so scared. I'm just a careful girl and I hate the woods. I hated it ever since the girls started going missing. Hans says I'm a coward! He's my twin yet we are _so_ different. Whatever made us related?

Hans is a good brother, I think. He's just careless. Doesn't he remember the story of _Hansel and Gretel_? He calls to me to hurry up, I warn him to slow down. I'm getting tired. Hans goes on, leaving his trail of bread crumbs.

I shudder to myself, I am not a coward. For all we know, the witch's gingerbread house is around the corner. Ugh, if I see a house around that corner, I'll jump into the stream. I promise. Oh, hey! Come back!

My shawl is flying away! What! Come back here. Hehehe, this is fun. Come back, I need you! It's laying there. Yes! I got it-wait! Come back!

I never saw that cave before. Oh, it's pretty here but it's cold. There it is, what's that design on it. It's stuck. Oh my goodness! Beetles! Loads of them! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_I'm Not that Young_

I am not that young. It annoys me that the others treat me like I'm a babe. I'm not, I swear. They think I can't take of myself. I don't mind it that much, but I would like to be, what's the word? Reflected? That's it. Reflected.

Rebecca's not that odd, I wonder why the others thought that she was. Greta is not a coward, I learned from her that only fools are fearless. I guess being around Hans that much teaches you that. The girls will come back, they are just... Playing in a field somewhere, that's it. It's just a joke.

Alright, I'm slightly afraid. Then, who isn't now a days? Thank goodness for those Brothers. Sasha says they will keep the bad things away. What was that? Who said it? Help? I'll help you if you can tell me where you are.

Oh, it's so cold out here. Well, I shouldn't get my day clothes on, whoever needs help might be in real danger. It's the stables, oh look that horsey looks so sad! I better comfort it. Good horse, pretty horse.

You have pretty ears. Such pretty eyes, Horsey. Such a pretty mou-What! Spider webs? From a horse? My hands! My hands! Horse what are you doing! Put me dow-!

_I'm Not a Lad_

It's silly, really. I like that Grimm brother. What's his name again, Wilhelm? Is that it? Yes, I think that's it. He's sort of, well, cute. He may have called me a boy a few days back, but Pa says I must dress like one. Well, I do. Dress like a boy, I mean.

Too bad the Grimms are in with the Kraus. Really too bad, I know. Pa won't let me go anywhere her, that can get me into trouble. I know Ma and my little brother died a while back, I haven't forgotten, you know. Pa thinks I have, I think. He really cares about me, not letting me go out into the woods. What's that? Oh, right, water. Be back Pa. Be right back.

The ground around the well today is muddy. Real muddy. Oh well. I'm not afraid to get muddy, it helps me hide, you see. Who's calling me? Is that a crow? Oh wait, it's a raven. Good birdie, come to Sasha. Oh no!

That birdie must have a sickness in it's brain. I'll get it up, Pa will let me bury it. Poor, poor birdie. Wha? It's not dead at all! Oh, goodness! Mud, mud, more mud! Argh!

I got it in my eyes, what? Where are they? I can't see! My nose, my mouth! Where are they? I can't even scream! What's that? It's the Kraus, she's calling me. She's trying to save me. I must get to her. Gunshot! Pa?

I'm lifted up, who? What's that? No, I won't go! No!


End file.
